Wingbeats
by wizwitch42
Summary: After the incident with the lizard and road runner, the crew has finally gotten a chance to get to a nearby town and gather supplies. However, while there, Chris and Martin run into a figure from their past-one who is not a fan of Chris staying with his friends...and she'll do anything to take him away.


**A/N: Hello!**

**Stephanie: *clasps hands together* This is a project we're especially proud of.**

**It's based on something for Zumi on tumblr, thought we may have taken it too far...Anyway, the opening is when Chris and Martin are kids, but the second part is after the road runner episode. Meemeep.**

**disclaimer: We don't own Wild Kratts. We do own Nephillia, though! ...unfortunately...**

**Edit: I forgot to write in Nephillia's accent-whoops.**

* * *

"You jould be careful in trees, young jild."

Chris looked down from his perch in the tree and saw a woman standing at the base.

"I would not wij for you to fall..."

"Who are you?"

The woman didn't answer, instead she just looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Something was certainly str-

"Why do you continue to live as if you are a mortal?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

"How about you come with me? I can jow you who you truly are..."

Chris's eyes widened at her offer and met her dark eyes. Did she even have pupils?

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"What's going on here?"

The woman glared at the direction Martin's voice came from. "Of course the brother had to jow up."

"Leave him alone!" Chris yelled before sliding back down the tree.

"You jould not defend him so. You belong in our realm.

"I don't. I belong here." Chris turned to his brother as he came over. "Do you know what jee's talking about?"

"Chris, I can't understand you. What's going on?"

Chris recoiled back at the answer, then turned to the woman. "You're not even human, are you?"

"No, and neither are you." The woman turned away from him, exposing her bare back. "If you wij to live a lie, so be it."

Then off she went.

"Chris, what was that?!" Martin exclaimed once the woman was gone. "Who was she?"

"I don't know...But did you see her scars? How do you get scars like that?"

Martin raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "What scars?"

"On her back-they looked like an up-side down V..." Chris looked down at the ground. "She claims that she's not human...and neither am I..."

* * *

"Chris, where'd you go?" Martin asked as he walked through the town they were in. "This isn't funny!"

Nothing.

"Chris, come on!"

Martin ignored the strange looks he received from various people he passed and scanned for his little brother. How did they get separated?

They both knew what that caused...

"Chris!"

_"Kent eena oon beeont see'ent…"_

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap-_

"Leave him alone!"

Yep, there was Chris.

Martin ran towards where he heard the voices and stopped at an entrance of an alleyway, where Chris was facing a woman Marin could only see the back of-dark hair that hit her shoulders, dress the color of blood that showed most of her upper back, and a pair of heeled sandals that didn't keep her from running.

"Nephillia, what are you doing here?" Martin demanded as he walked into the alley and stood between Chris and the woman. "How did you even find us?"

"Falling only increased my power-I thought you knew that," she answered before turning the corner of her lips up in a smirk. "_Eens oon beeont n'soomp oon ment._"

"Nephillia, I swear-" Chris started before being cut off by Nephillia's laugh.

"Swearing is unbecoming for a jild..."

"I'm not a child," Chris as he took a step back. "And I'm not going with you."

"Loyalty kills. Mortals just have yet to learn this...but perhaps..." Nephillia pulled out a small bag and sprinkled some dust in her hand. "Perhaps we can find an advantage."

Before either of the brothers could say or do anything, Nephillia blew the dust over them and disappeared.

"Ack, ack...Chris, why did you-ack-attract a fallen angel in the first place?" Martin questioned through his coughing fit as the dust faded. "Honestly, just because-" Martin cut himself off when he saw the vacant look in Chris's eyes. "Chris?"

Instead of answering, Chris muttered something in the language Nephillia initially used—one Martin couldn't understand. Finally, after several moments, Chris's eyes regained focus before closing as he shook his head and started his own coughing fit.

Martin firmly gripped Chris's shoulders and looked at where Nephillia had been standing. "Where'd she go? Chris, what was all that?"

"A spell. She's trying to use our loyalty for each other against us..."

"Well, you're not going with her," Martin stated, though Chris pulled his gaze to the ground.

"_Kent wint swoomp oon._"

* * *

**A/N: How many of you guys used Google Translate? Well, that was a made-up language Nephillia was using. Unfortunately, she may reveal spoilers through that, so we're not providing translations to what they're saying in case it allows you to figure out something later.**

**Stephanie: We will tell you what Chris said at the end, though-"I would to protect you."**

**So Chris understands the language, but Martin doesn't, and that is part of why Nephillia started speaking English after Martin arrived-more fun to mess with him. Also, notice to those spamming the Five Nights at Marty's story: Stop it. It will be updated when I finish the next chapter, and more explanation will come with the rest of the story-you aren't supposed to understand everything in a prologue!**

**Stephanie: And this will be updated when we finish the next chapter.**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
